


The Peculiar Children and Odd

by Skullsonanimals



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at pretty much everything, Jealousy, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Spiders, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullsonanimals/pseuds/Skullsonanimals
Summary: *Title work in progress*She wasn't just Odd, she was peculiar, and when a boy comes to Wales searching for the children's home, she can't help but be dragged into it all.





	The Peculiar Children and Odd

**Author's Note:**

> in the movie I don't really like Olive's and Enoch's relationship, it was a little to unhealthy for me, but I liked both characters so I decided to keep their relationship but add a plus 1. At first I couldn't decide between them so I decided to have it be both of them.

Elizabeth Imel... That's my name but everybody calls me Odd. I don't resent that nickname I quiet like it, I think it makes me stand out (not that I don't already stand out). I am odd, I think it just celebrates that fact.  
I am 16 years old, I've always been odd, I had acquired that nickname when I was born. When I was born I did not cry, I merely blinked my eyes open. I was very pale considering my moms skin is dark, I still am very pale, and my eyes were a clear crystal blue. I was a quiet baby, I did not cry and I did not laugh, I did not start speaking until I was 5 though I started walking at the stage most babies were crawling. My parents had told me that when they would put me in my crib to sleep, they had to stay in the room for 30 minutes making sure I was truly asleep before leaving. They said they had to start doing that because I would fake sleep, and then five minutes later they would find me in a closet, my raggedy old stuffed bunny (that belonged to my grandma) in my mouth, teething on the ear, and cupped in my hands a large spider, of questionable safety.  
I like dark places, I like small places, I like spiders and wolves, fox's, bunnies, rats, mice and snakes, but I hate bats.  
I found that even as I was getting older I would find myself in the strangest places. Once in school I had been running away from some bullies and I had been cornered, I closed my eyes shut and when I couldn't hear shouting anymore, I opened them. I was on the roof of the school building...  
I was bullied a lot in school, I'm home schooled now, though I'm teaching myself, my mom and dad are a little to busy. Though the truth is, I don't even think they would notice if I was gone.  
I was bullied when I went to school, and that was because I was odd, my odd pale olive skin, my odd pitch black hair, how I was so skinny, like a skeleton, how large and puffy my eyes were and the even bigger dark circles under them, my constantly cracked lips, how I wore nothing but black, grey and the occasional white.  
They didn't call me Odd though or weird, no they liked to call me The Freak Doll, because I looked like a freakish doll. Also not that they or really anyone could necessarily tell, I am half Egyptian. My mom is 1st generation American Egyptian, she's very American, and I am a lot paler than her. Most people can tell that I'm not fully white.  
When I got older I didn't put on much weight, I remained skinny, I stayed flat chested, I never got a butt, and you can still see my ribs. 

I live in Wales, we used to live in Paris, before that it was London and before that it was Ireland, I was born in Poland. However we lived in London the longest so I have an English accent.  
I can speak Irish Gaelic because my dad is Irish and proud, I can speak French from the amount of time spent in Paris and I can speak Arabic, the one thing my mom acknowledges from her Egyptian culture, mainly because she likes trash talking people without them knowing. 

For some reason I can't understand, we moved to Wales, which was another deciding factor on me being home schooled, seeing as there was only like on school on the island and I stand out more than ever here, due to how small the population is on the island.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Odd's mother is so Americanized, her Egyptian culture will probably not be brought up again seeing how she wouldn't have raised Odd in that culture.  
> I am in no way Middle eastern of any sorts, I am actually African American. I mainly made this character half Egyptian because I didn't want a fully white character, and I like making mixed race characters because I am mixed race.  
> Also half Egyptian because I love Egypt and really want to go there at some point, also because I just binged Mr Robot and i'm not going to lie, Odd's appearance is somewhat based off of Rami Malek's.


End file.
